world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020614MeouetSeriad
08:58] -- taciturnContagion TC began trolling carewornAstrologi2t CA at 20:58 -- 08:58 TC: Sėṙịạḍ? 08:58 CA: Hello, Meouet! 08:59 TC: Họw ạṙė ṭhịngs whėṙė yọu ạṙė? 09:00 CA: Oh, fine... Me and Doir, a human, are matesprites now... And I had a talk with Balish... that's really it... 09:01 TC: Họw ḍọės ṭhạṭ wọṙk? 09:01 TC: Is ṭhėịṙ∴ hṙ∴ f∴ 09:01 TC: Nėvėṙmịnḍ plėạsė ḍọn'ṭ ṭėll mė. 09:03 CA: Assuming, you are referring to reproduction, which I'm not certain of, I don't know myself... 09:03 TC: Wėll∴ fọṙ fuṭuṙė ṙėfėṙėncė∴ Oncė yọu lėạṙn, I wọulḍ nọṭ lịkė ṭọ knọw ạḃọuṭ ịṭ. 09:03 CA: Ehehe, ookay! I... woon't... 09:04 CA: Actually... 09:04 CA: Nevermind... 09:04 TC: hm? 09:04 CA: Oh, I toold yoou aboout the genetic material thing right? 09:07 TC: N∴ Nọ∴ 09:07 CA: Oh, Ryspoor and Dooir are making a matrioorb. 09:07 CA: *Nullar 09:07 CA: Soorry... 09:08 TC: Oh∴ 09:08 TC: Ṭhạṭ. 09:09 CA: Yeah. 09:09 TC: Dọ ṭhėy hạvė ėnọugh? 09:09 CA: Um, froom what I've heard, noo. 09:10 TC: ∴ Sọ ṭhė ọnės cọnṭṙịḃuṭịng jusṭ hạvė ṭọ wọṙk hạṙḍėṙ, ṙịghṭ? 09:13 CA: Uh-huh... I guess... 09:13 TC: I suppọsė wė'll fịnḍ ọuṭ∴ 09:14 CA: Right, soo hoow are things where yoou are? 09:14 TC: Ṭėnsė. 09:15 TC: Iṭ's lịkė ėvėṙyṭhịng ịs slọwly cṙumḃlịng ạwạy ạs ạ fėėlịng, ḃuṭ ịṭ's ạll vịsuạlly ạnḍ physịcạlly sṭịll ṭhėṙė. 09:15 TC: I suppọsė ṭhạṭ's pṙọḃạḃly jusṭ mė ạnṭịcịpạṭịng ṭhė lėạvė∴ 09:17 CA: I'm sure yoou are VERY safe there... Safer than here anyway. 09:18 CA: It is like a tweet-beast leaving it's nest, it is unsure and weak, I'M NOT SAYING YOU'RE WEAK OR ANYTHING, but yet, soomehoow, makes it throough it all... 09:20 TC: I'm nọṭ fėạṙful, pėṙ sė. I jusṭ ḍịslịkė chạngė ạnḍ uncėṙṭạịnṭy. 09:21 CA: We all doo... It's awful! 09:25 CA: Meoouet... I feel, inadequate aroound yoou... All I have been dooing is telling yoou aboout my quadrants and asking silly questioons... 09:26 TC: Why wọulḍ yọu fėėl ịnạḍėquạṭė? I hạvė ạlṙėạḍy ṭọlḍ yọu ṭhạṭ I lịkė lịsṭėnịng. 09:28 CA: But, oour coonversatioons just seem meaningless! If yoou just LISTEN and I ramble and chatter... Noot that I'm saying that yoou doon't talk enoough! 09:29 TC: Ask mė, ṭhėn. I usuạlly ḍọn'ṭ jusṭ ọffėṙ ịnfọṙmạṭịọn wịṭhọuṭ ạ pṙọmpṭ. 09:30 CA: Hm... Uh, What was yoour life like... befoore! this... game, and... all... 09:31 TC: Iṭ's funny yọu ạsk ṭhạṭ∴ My ėnṭṙy wạs ạ lịṭṭlė sṭṙạngė sọ my mėmọṙy hạs ḃėėn∴ ọff. 09:33 CA: Hm... really... 09:35 CA: Perhaps soomeday, I coould help yoou remember, since, I am the Sylph oof Light, oone whoo Heals/Heals with Foortune/Knoowledge 09:36 TC: Ṭhạṭ wọulḍ ḃė kịnḍ ọf yọu. 09:38 CA: >=:D 09:51 TC: Whạṭ ịs yọuṙ spṙịṭė? 09:51 CA: Ugh, Trooll Umbridgesprite 09:57 CA: Yoou knoow, froom BOOK IN WHICH YOUNG ORPHAN WRIGGLER LEARNS HE IS A WIZARD AND ATTENDS A MAGICAL SCHOOL AND GOES ON MANY ADVENTURES. THERE ARE A PLETHORA OF HILARIOUS REMARKS, ANDTONS OF TEENAGE ANGST. If yoou haven't heard oof them, they're really gooood! I wish I coould attend... MAGICAL SCHOOL... 09:58 TC: Oh my 09:59 CA: Yes, she is quite the HUGE BITCH oor, I... knoow, she will be... Because... she's a HUGE BITCH... I haven't secoond prootootyped... 10:00 CA: OH! But, what if I self prootootype? I doon't think I woould that... Bluh... 10:00 TC: Ṭhạṭ sọunḍs ḍạngėṙọus. 10:00 TC: Anḍ vạịn 10:01 CA: Yes, it COULD have unfoorseen coonsequences... And I can't ask anyoone else froom the sessioon as I believe I woould be the oonly oone dumb enoough too doo it... 10:02 TC: Iṭ cọulḍ wọṙk ọuṭ wėll∴ whọ knọws yọu ḃėṭṭėṙ ṭhạn yọuṙsėlf? 10:04 CA: Right right... The way this game woorks is very interesting actually... 10:19 TC: Ṙėạll? 10:19 TC: Ṙėạlly?* 10:22 CA: Yes! Since sprites, have, knoowledge aboout the game... Then self-prootootyping isn't that bad an idea... but... hrm... I'll think aboout this... 10:22 TC: Okạy. Iṭ sėėms I'vė ḍọnė sọmėṭhịng ṭọ upsėṭ Ṙyspọṙ. 10:22 TC: I mạy hạvė ṭọ gọ. 10:22 CA: Really? 10:23 CA: Okay! 10:24 CA: Bye Meoouet! 10:24 -- carewornAstrologi2t CA gave up trolling taciturnContagion TC at 22:24 --